Loved Unexpectedly
by Kkat999
Summary: While staying at Alice's, Lync meets a girl who happens to be a friend of Alice's. As he gets to know her, he starts to develop feelings for her. Will Lync have the ability to confess his love to her? LyncXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is Kkat999! This is my first fanfic, so I at least tried my best to make this story good. Please enjoy and review! NO FLAMES!!! I don't want any bad opinions. XD Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bakugan, just my OC. XD **

* * *

It was close to evening in a small area in Russia. Alice was walking into her dining room with a small tray of food. As she set the tray on the table, she glanced over at a light pink-haired boy named Lync.

"When the dimension controller is repaired, you are so out of here!" Alice said, shooting daggers at him. She started to leave but, she stopped in her tracks. "By the way, I'm having a guest arriving tomorrow night and she'll be here for a while. You better be on your best behavior. I don't want an immature child like _you_ ruining her visit." After that, Alice left the room without saying another word.

Lync was sitting on the floor, his head hung low, wondering, '_I can't believe Spectra and Gus left me here. How am I going to get back to New Vestroia?_ _That stupid girl, Alice and her grandfather are going to be a pain. Might as well live through this life for a while. Maybe Alice's guest might be interesting._'

Moments of thinking about his crisis, Lync, whose head still hung low, had tears flowing down his cheeks. He took small sniffling breaths as he cried more teardrops.

He didn't know what to do now, since he's stuck somewhere on planet Earth.

* * *

**Lync's POV**

The next morning, I was woken up by Alice knocking on the bedroom door.

"Lync, you need to wake up now. My grandfather and I need your help to get this house cleaned up before my guest arrives." I was tired and annoyed so, I replied, "Why are you asking me? Can't I sleep now? I don't even know what work is like on Earth."

"Well that's true but, it's just simple work. We need some extra help until my guest arrives. It won't take long, I promise." Alice replied back.

I sighed. "Can't you leave me alone? I just want to sleep!" I yelled back.

"But, Lync, it won't take that long. It might be just an hour. Then, you can sleep all you want. Can you please help us?" she said.

"Fine, whatever you say." I replied back, again. I climbed out of bed and opened the door. Alice was in front of me holding paper towels and some kind of spray bottle with a strange liquid. "You can start by having breakfast and then, help me clean up the kitchen. Your food is ready on the table." Alice said.

I finished breakfast quickly, and Alice cleaned up my tray. She gave me some of her cleaning supplies and told me to clean the other side of the kitchen. I sighed as I was scrubbing Alice's kitchen counter. '_How did I put myself in this? I'm stuck cleaning Alice's kitchen and I have no idea why I'm doing this. I'm suppose to be in New Vestroia taking down the Resistance._' I thought. _'Hmm, I do wonder who is Alice's guest._'

After minutes of cleaning with silence, I finally broke it by asking Alice, "Um, who is your guest?"

Alice turned around. "Oh, she's a friend of mine. Her name is Kitlyn, but she goes by Kit. She will be staying here for a few months because her parents have to go on business trips. She didn't have anywhere else to stay so, I offered her to stay here with me."

"Oh, well, what's she like?" I asked.

"Um, she's very caring, sweet, and absolutely fun to be around with." Alice started. "Kit is also a Haos brawler, and she happens to be very good at it. When she brawls, she gets very serious. Her guardian is Haos Leonidas. _(A/N yes, that's the name of the bakugan in the nintendo ds game. i wanted to use it; i don't own it either.) _They both are very loyal partners, and happen to be the greatest friends."

When more minutes had passed with silence, Alice was done cleaning and so was I. Alice said that she needed to help her grandfather to collect more firewood for tonight. "You can go back to sleep now, Lync. After I'm done gathering firewood, I'm gonna go and help my grandfather in the lab. Please be good while I'm gone. I'll be back around evening. By that time, Kit will be arriving in a matter of minutes." she said.

"Ok." I said. I walked down the hallway and opened my bedroom door. I climbed back into bed and laid there for a while.

"_Alice's grandfather better get that dimension controller fixed. I don't want to stay here any longer. I need to get back to the Vexos and help them defeat the Resistance._" I thought before drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up that evening, I went out to Alice's living room. "Hello?" I said. "Hm, I guess they are not back yet." Since I didn't have anything else to do, I sat on the couch and laid there.

About half an hour passed, and I suddenly heard the doorknob turning. I sat up to see Alice and her grandfather entering the room.

"Oh! Lync, you're awake." Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, what did you expect? Me still sleeping?" I replied.

"Well, yeah." Alice replied back.

"Well, I'm awake." I said.

I laid back on the couch and heard Alice's grandfather speaking. "Alice, can you please come in the kitchen and help me start cooking dinner?" he asked. "Sure, grandfather." I heard her reply.

I started to hear Alice walking towards her dining room. "Lync! Can you come here please?" I heard Alice.

I walked into her dining room and saw Alice by the table. "What do you want now?" I said.

"Can you please set the table? I have the plates, silverware, and the napkins right here. I did the first one so you can just copy it with the others." Alice said.

"Whatever." I replied.

I was rather done quickly setting the table, so I went back to lay on the couch again.

I started to hear knocks repeating on the door. "Alice! Someone is at the door!" I yelled.

"Oh! That must be Kit!" Alice exclaimed. She rushed to the door and opened it.

"Kit! You're here! Come in! You must be cold from this snowy weather." exclaimed Alice.

"Yeah, I am." I listened to her voice. '_It's so gentle and angelic._' I thought.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Alice. You're a lifesaver. If it wasn't for you, then I would be staying who knows." I heard her laugh softly.

"It's no problem. It's what friends do." Alice said.

I sat up from the couch and saw the two hugging. When they broke the hug, I saw Kit. She was wearing a small black winter coat that hugged her waist. The top half was buttoned, while the bottom half opens up and stopped down to her knees. She also wore shorts that stopped about her mid-thighs. I could see she was wearing white boots with small heels that stopped just above her knees. Her dark brown hair flowed down below her shoulders and covered small areas around her blue-silver tinted eyes. There was something about her so different compared to other girls I've seen. Something that I couldn't describe.

"Here, let me show you your room. Dinner's almost ready. It should be about done after you finish unpacking." Alice said and started to lead Kit down the hallway.

I watched them go. I sat there, all spaced out.

Ever since I set my eyes on Kit, there's something inside me that feels unusual. '_What is this feeling I feel. It's so different._' I thought. '_It feels like I can't control it, but I might say I do have a reason for that. Kit...she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._'

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with this chapter! That took me like _forever _to finish. The ending didn't sound too good to me, oh well, I did my best! I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Remember: NO FLAMES!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I finally updated the story. This is the second chapter and again, this took me _forever _to finish. Why this took me so long? It's because I have homework and basketball practice/games. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Please review! No flames, please. XD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bakugan.****

* * *

**

~With Alice and Kit~

"So, how's life for you, Kit?" Alice asked as she was unpacking some of Kit's stuff.

"It's been good, parents have been busy all the time, so I don't see them a lot." Kit replies. "Leonidas and I haven't brawled in a long time," she continues. "I believe the last time we brawled was about few months ago." she chuckled.

"Oh, and is Leonidas doing well?" said Alice.

"He is, right, Leonidas?" Kit asks, turning to the dresser where the small white bakugan was standing.

"Yes, I've been doing well. What about you, Alice? Are you doing okay?" asks Leonidas.

"Well, couple of days ago we were attacked by people called Vexos from New Vestroia." Alice said. "That's why me and my grandfather are taking care of that boy you saw earlier."

"Oh! that's so terrible. I'm glad you're safe and sound but, if that boy is a Vexo, then, why are you taking care of him?" Kit asks.

"Well, his name is Lync and you see, my grandfather got the dimension controller fixed and Lync and two other Vexos invaded. They ran off with one of the brawlers, and we needed to get them back in the lab before the dimension controller gate closes. I had to use my Masquerade teleport card to get them back to the lab. Only, two of the three were sent back, and Lync was left behind." Alice continues. "Realizing that he didn't have anywhere else to stay, he accepted my hospitality until the dimension controller is repaired. When it gets fixed, he is out of here."

"Wow, what a story!" Kit exclaimed. "I could tell that you really dislike Lync other than him being a bad guy and all. So, why do you dislike him that much?" Kit asks.

"Well, he really acts immature like a child and is very stubborn. Before you came, I warned him not to ruin your visit while he's staying here. I didn't want him to trouble you." Alice said.

"Oh, well you don't need to worry. I'll be fine." Kit said, unbuttoning her coat, revealing a small, white, wide V-neck blouse. The blouse stopped just by her hips, and hugged her waist. Her short sleeves had two ribbon-like strings dangling down.

As Kit was finishing up unpacking her last few things, Alice asked, "Um, Kit?"

"Yeah?" Kit replied.

"Do you think, maybe, you could have a small conversation with Lync? Possibly try to get him get over his childish behavior and get him to act his age?" Alice asked.

"Well, I could try. Sure, I'll do it. Maybe with the info you told me about Lync, I could possibly try." Kit said.

"Thanks so much, Kit! I've tried, but it didn't work out well. He gets very annoyed." Alice exclaims.

Alice was hanging up Kit's coat in the closet until she heard faint knocks on the bedroom door. "I'll get it." Kit said, walking towards to the door.

Kit opened the door to see Lync standing right in front of her. Lync, who didn't expect Kit opening the door, looked at her from head to toe.

"Is there something wrong?" Kit asks politely with a confused look on her face after noticing Lync looking at her.

Lync, whose face was turning light pink, shook his head rapidly. "Uhh, no. Old man sent me here to tell you that dinner's ready."

Alice, who was listening to the conversation the whole time, ignored the insult made by Lync, and appeared at the door. "Tell him we'll me there in a few minutes."

"Whatever." Lync said, and headed back to the dining room. '_That was close,_' thought Lync.

"See, he can be such an impolite person." Alice says as she watch Lync walking away from both of the girls.

"Still, I could possibly try to work with him. Let's go to dinner." Kit said, walking towards to the dresser to retrieve Leonidas. The little white bakugan hopped onto Kit's hand and was bought up to her shoulder. He settled down onto her shoulder, and rested until the three of them got to the dining room table.

* * *

~Dinner~

At the dinner table, the soup, which was their dinner, was served into four bowls around the table. Kit sat down next to Alice, while Lync was sitting across of her, and Dr. Michael was across from Alice. Everybody seemed to like the soup, including Lync.

"So, you're doing well, Kitlyn?" Dr. Michael asks. (_A/N adults call Kit by her real name which is Kitlyn whereas kids around her age call her Kit.) _

"Oh, yes. I'm doing fine and so has Leonidas." Kit answered. "Lately, Leonidas and I are really wanting a battle, but we couldn't since my parents are always working."

"Oh, maybe you and Lync could have a battle, but I don't know how you would get a gauntlet." Alice said. "Don't worry about that. I already have one." Kit said before taking another spoonful of soup. "How did you get one? Gauntlets are found in New Vestroia, aren't they?" Alice asked. "Well, I have my ways." Kit said, smiling.

"So, I'm up for this battle. Are you willing to battle me, Lync?" Kit asked, looking directly where Lync's eyes are.

Lync looked up and met Kit's bright, blue-silver eyes. "Um, s-sure, I guess. Then, I'll take your bakugan."

"Well, it sounds like you are definitely up for a challenge." Kit said. "Then, I guess it's settled. We can have our battle either tomorrow or later this week." She smiled, looking at Lync.

Lync had a light pink blush crawled upon his face, but nobody seemed to noticed, since he had his head turned the opposite direction.

"Anyway, I'm done with dinner. I'll go and clean up my bowl in the kitchen." Kit said, getting up from her chair. "I can take yours," she said, gesturing her hand towards Lync. Lync handed his bowl to Kit, avoiding looking at her eyes. "I'll come help you," Alice offered, walking in the kitchen with hers and her grandfather's bowl and silverware.

While Kit and Alice were washing the dishes, Dr. Michael went back to the lab, and Lync stayed in the dining room, staring down at the wooden table. '_Why do I feel not like myself around that girl, Kit._' Lync thought, '_She's nothing but a stupid, annoying girl. She's just too nice, she's like an angel-Wait! What am I saying?!?!_'

"Well, I'm gonna get ready for bed." Kit said. She headed down the hallway and entered her bedroom. Five minutes passed and she came back out carrying her night clothes in her arms, and headed towards the bathroom. Both, Alice and Lync heard Kit turn on the shower and heard the strong tapping noise made by the water.

Alice was still cleaning the dishes and came back out to clean the dining room table. Lync got up from his chair and laid back down on the couch in the same position from earlier this day.

When more time passed, Lync heard the shower stopped and then he heard the blow dryer going. About 7 minutes passed and the blow dryer was silent. Lync sat up from the couch as the bathroom door opened. He saw Kit come out with her daytime clothes in her arms and wearing her night clothes. She wore a long sleeve top with mini-shorts and warm, fuzzy slippers. Alice noticed what Kit ws wearing when she came out from the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to be cold in that?" Alice asked. "No, I'll be fine. My upper body gets cold the most while my legs don't get affected that much." Kit answered.

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Tell Dr. Michael that I said good night. See you guys in the morning. Night, Alice." Kit said.

"Night, Kit. See you in the morning."

"And good night to you, Lync." Kit said.

Lync just laid there on the couch, saying nothing. He heard Kit shuffled down the hallway and went into her bedroom. That was it from Kit, just for tonight.

"Lync, you can go to bed now if you want." Alice suggested.

Without a word, Lync got up from the couch and headed to his room. He laid under the covers, just thinking. '_I can't stop thinking about Kit for so reason. She's so different from the other girls I've seen. This feeling is like uncontrollable. Maybe there's a meaning to this_,' Lync thought.

The last thing Lync heard was Alice turning off the hallway lights and entering her bedroom. It was pitch black except for the small light from outside where the snow drifts slowly.

Across the hall, Kit was sleeping soundly until Kit woke up in the middle of the night. She looked at her clock which read 12:40 a.m. "I need a drink of water." Kit said to herself. She quietly opened her bedroom door and noticed a small light dimmed in the dining room. She used the light to help her way to navigate to get to the kitchen. After finding the kitchen and filling up her cup with water, she heard small sniffling sounds coming from the living room as if someone has been crying. She looked in the room, spotting Lync crying on the couch.

Kit approached to Lync quietly. "What's wrong?" She asked politely. Lync, who didn't expect Kit being there, tried to hide his tears and said, "Just leave me alone!"

"Please, Lync. Tell me what's wrong." Kits says in a pleading way.

"Why should you care? You won't understand." Lync said, wiping his tears from his face.

Kit sighed and sat next to Lync. She placed her hand onto Lync's shoulder where he looked into Kit's eyes. Lync could tell from the look of her eyes that she would be able to understand his problem. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I do care. Alice told me everything what happened to you" Kit said softly.

Lync sighed and thought, '_Maybe she would understand._' "Fine, I'll tell you." Kit smiled and listened to Lync.

For almost an hour, Lync explained everything. He told her why he was crying because nobody likes him by the way he acts and truly is. He told her how the other Vexos thought of him, and how he gets treated. Finally, he explained the situation of how he and the other 2 Vexos invaded earth and how he was left behind. After he was finished, he still had tears coming down, but most of them dried up.

"Oh, Lync. I'm so sorry. I know how it feels when you're disliked all the time." Kit said. She then gave him a comforting hug. Lync felt a small blush forming on his face. '_This feels kinda good, getting a hug from someone. I never really got hugged._' Lync thought. After the hug, Kit placed her hands on Lync's and held them. She noticed Lync still blushing, and she giggled and smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed. Leonidas must be getting worried probably by now." Kit said, getting up. Both, Lync and Kit head down the hall and turned separate ways. Lync started to open his door, but stopped. "Hey, Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Good night." He said, and for the first time, he smiled. A happy smile.

"Night to you, too," Kit said and closed her bedroom door quietly. Lync watched her disappear and entered his room.

He laid back down under the bed covers and started thinking, '_I'm glad I told Kit about my problem. Just from the looks of it, Kit can always be trusted. Even though I'm on Earth and don't know how things are around here, I still know what feelings are. I might have a clue what this feeling is. It contains love and friendship. I feel all of that when I'm around Kit. I just hope she feels the same way about me._'

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with the second chapter. I hope you all like it! Please review!**


End file.
